Media content, such as advertisements, commercials, and television programs, is created with the goal of having the content viewed, listened to, or otherwise received by a target audience. The target audience could be, for example, the entire world, a single nation, a region, a city, a neighborhood, or a specific individual. However, distributing the desired content and targeting it to the desired audience is a difficult process. It is often difficult to control which consumers receive a specific piece of media content. As a result, a distributor or creator of content generally provides that content to a larger or smaller area than desired.
For example, marketers and advertisers have come to rely on demographic solutions to establish patterns and trends about the purchasing habits of their target audience. Marketers and advertisers use the derived information to generate observations relating to their markets, target individuals to different types of offerings, and select appropriate media purchases for advertising. In the case of video advertising media—e.g., video tapes that are mailed, Internet video streams, or broadcast or cable advertising, there are only limited means to produce personalized versions of the advertisements or direct marketing information that directly takes advantage of information available about the target audience. As such, even though companies know a tremendous amount of information about their target audience, the ability to leverage this information has been limited by the fundamentals of the broadcast medium, thus requiring that a like message be sent to all customers.
In another example, a marketer and/or advertiser may create a general advertising campaign. When a parent company purchases the general campaign from the marketer and/or advertiser, the company generally provides the campaign to their field offices (e.g., a subsidiary organization) for distribution. Each field office typically hires another advertising agency to modify the advertisement based on, for example, the respective market. This process of modifying the advertisement is not only expensive, but the message that the modified advertisement contains may veer from the general campaign that the parent organization desired. In addition, the changes that are made might be made separately, and thus redundantly by the different field offices. This is an expensive and ineffective method of creating and distributing content.
Accordingly, there exists a need for systems and methods for content management that overcome these and other deficiencies in prior art systems.